


say anything

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Post-Flight, Tea, i don’t know how tea works someone save me, why do i keep writing fics involving tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: nerdanel smiles





	say anything

**Author's Note:**

> when i started writing fic i told myself i wouldn’t do something that directly goes against tolkien’s canon, which is why the ship is only implied. heavily implied, with no mention of husbands, but still implied.

“Nerdanel?” Indis asked, knocking quietly on the door of the room Nerdanel was currently living in. The poor dear had barely left it in weeks, choosing to take her meals in her room every day. It broke Indis’ heart to see the proud, strong woman so hurt by Fëanáro’s actions. 

“Yes?” Nerdanel replied, coming to stand in front of the door. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was clearly devastated. 

Indis held out her arms, and embraced Nerdanel, listening to her take a deep breath. 

“You should come downstairs with me,” Indis offered. “I was going to make one of the teas you brought with you, but I’m afraid I can’t quite figure it out. Would you help me?”

Nerdanel pulled back, smiling faintly and nodding.

“Of course,” she said. “Lead the way. I’ve never quite figured out the layout of this house.”

Indis laughed. “I’ll be honest with you, neither have I! It’s so big, and you Ñoldor like to make things as complex as possible.”

Nerdanel also laughed, not the loud sound that Indis had become used to, but a quiet, gentle laugh. It suited her, Indis thought. A lovely laugh.

They walked into the kitchen, linked at the elbows. Nerdanel smiled faintly as she looked around, clearly recalling times when her sons had played in the halls. Indis did the same, remembering when her own children were little. Ñolofinwë would run around, pretending to be an explorer, and Írimë, still a toddler, would try to keep up with him, laughing all the while. 

“Which tea was it?” Nerdanel asked as they neared the kitchen, her eyes finding the kettle.

“Hm?” Indis replied, lost in thought.

“The tea that you were having trouble with. Which one was it?” 

Indis hadn’t really been having trouble with the tea. The type simply hadn’t been specified, and she was curious and thought it would be a nice way to both get Nerdanel out of her room and spend some time with her. 

“It’s this one, over there,” she said, gesturing to the small box on the marble counter. 

“Oh!” Nerdanel said. “I love that one. It’s hibiscus.” 

“Is that what it is? I couldn’t find a label. It sounds wonderful,” Indis smiled, beginning to fill a kettle with water. 

Nerdanel handed her the box, happier than Indis had seen her since the flight. “Would you make some for me, too?” 

“Of course,” Indis said, turning to her. “Oh, here, let me,” she added, raising a hand up to Nerdanel’s face, gently tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. Nerdanel blushed, red as her hair behind the mass of freckles on her face. 

Sipping their tea in the sitting room, Nerdanel laughed, and stayed downstairs the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> pls correct my tea making inaccuracies (i dont know why i keep doing this.)


End file.
